


An Aurora Teagarden Mystery: The Missing Librarian

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Aurora Teagarden Series - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This takes place 3 months after Martin leaves for South America, where Aurora first gets very sick and disappears without a trace.
Relationships: Aurora Teagarden/Martin Bartell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1\. The Article

(South America; The Singular Patagonia Hotel)

Martin is sitting down in a chair in the lobby looking over files, but keeps getting distracted by photos on his phone of Aurora and him. When he overhears a couple across from him that are reading the news on their iPad.

"that is so awful, but really bizarre how that librarian has disappeared without a trace." Says the woman

"yah it is. Look at this paragraph, Aurora Teagarden, 29 a librarian from Lawrenceton has been missing for 3 months. She was last seen the morning she went missing. She was on her way to work, but never showed up."

Without thinking Martin gets up from his chair and goes towards the couple and asked them if he could look at the news article. They give him their iPad and Martin scans it and can't believe it's true that Roe is missing. He gives them back their iPad and calls Aida.

"Come on, please pickup"

"Hello?"

"Aida its Martin, I just read the news article. Is Roe really missing?"

"Yes, it's true Martin. She's been missing for the last 3 months. We have no leads or proof if she was kidnapped." Aida said with an upset and worried voice.

"Have you checked her laptop, phone records?"

"She had her phone when she left home, but her laptop is password protected and not even the police can get through it."

"Ok, Aida, please calm down and explain to me of what happened before and after to Aurora."


	2. Before & After

(Lawrenceton-3 Months Later)

Aurora is in the bathroom, throwing up. She is startled when her mother knocks on the door.

"Aurora? Are you ok?"

"Yes, mother"

Aurora brushes her teeth, and prepares for work. She heads downstairs for breakfast, but she couldn't keep anything down, but she still looked in the fridge for something.

"Aurora, maybe you should stay home and rest."

"I'm fine mother, just something I ate."

"Aurora, since Martin has gone to South America, you have been having flu like symptoms. But you still haven't gotten your results from the doctor yet."

"The doctor said it was probably the flu, but the test results should be up on my email by their afternoon."

"Ok, Aurora."

"And mother you be the first to know the results. As for Martin leaving, I miss him with all my heart. He's the love of my life and remember I told you, he's the only man I have and will ever truly love."

"I know, you love him, but you didn't have to break up."

"Mother we didn't break up. We're on a time out until he gets back."

"Ok, fair enough. So will I see you for dinner at 6:00 than?"

"Yes, Lillian closes the library tonight. So I'll be home around 5:30."

"Ok have a great day hunny."

"Thanks, mother" Aurora says as she heads out the door, with her purse on her shoulder and phone in her hand and heads to work.

(Present)

"Lillian informed me she didn't show up for work and you know Aurora, she always shows up."

"Yes, I do, Aida. But she was sick you said and she said the results will be up that day by email?"

"Yes, but we can't hack into her email."

"Oh…uh…ok, I heard enough, I'm coming home."


	3. Hacking into the Systems

(Aida's House)

Knock, knock

"It's open" shouted Aida

Martin comes in and gives her a hug.

Sally is at the table trying to hack into Aurora's computer."

"How's it going Sally?"

"Hey, Martin, glad to have you back but I am frustrated as well as the police, can't hack into the system."

"Oh, is it password protected?" Martin asks

"Yes" Sally said in frustration, "we have tried her birthday, her favorite color, your name and nothing."

"Try March, 23, 2015, so 032315."

"Why, Martin?"

"That was the day Aurora and I had over first date."

"Ok, I'll try."

She enters the numbers and it works.

"How did you know that, Martin?"

"Just a guess, I was going to suggest my birthday, as well."

"Well, let's see if we can find evidence to finding my daughter" said Aida

"Yes, ok. Let's look through her email and uh, its password coded again, Martin?"

"Try my name with the number 16."

Sally enters Martin16 and it works.

"Martin…again…how?"

"Just a guess."

"Hey, there's some emails from that doctor she went to see, Sally click on them." said Aida

"Ok, one says Miss Teagarden, make sure you take your vitamins I prescribed for you and get plenty of rest. Another one says we need to set up another appointment for your 20 week scan."

"What, scan?" asked Aida

"Here's one of the day she disappeared." Sally said

She clicks it.

"Oh, here it says Congratulations, Miss Teagarden your 8 weeks…PREGNANT!"

She scrolls down and it's an ultrasound photo.

"Roe's pregnant!" Sally said in shock.

Aida is in shock, but looks at Martin.

Martin goes to the wall and takes a deep breath in and out.

"Martin?"

He turns around.

"Were you and Aurora sexually active in your relationship? She asks with her hands at her waist.

"Yes, we were Aida. We always used protection, but…"

"Wait a minute if Roe was 8 weeks pregnant when she got the scan and it's been missing for 3 months…so she would be now 20 maybe 21 weeks." Sally said

"Yes, you're right, Sally" said Aida

"I need some air" Martin says and he goes outside.

He sits on the steps trying to take in all the information. First the woman he loves is missing and now he finds out he's going to be a father.

He's about to cry when he hears something coming from the bushes and his CIA instincts kick in.

"Hello, is somebody there?"

The person appears from the bushes and it's Aurora.

"Roe…babe…your alive." He says and approaches her and notices the baby bump. He can't believe their child is growing inside of her. She has the same clothes on she had when she disappeared, and bruises and cuts on her face, hands and arms.

"Mart…" she's about to say but faints into his arms.

Martin grabs her and holds onto her.

"Aurora…stay with me. AIDA, SALLY" he shouts

They appear and are so shocked but happy Aurora is back.

"Call the police and ambulance…" Martin says


End file.
